


who is that prince I see? very straight, unlike me

by remussimp (genderfluid_zuko)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, I'm Bad At Tagging, I've never been at any Disney Park but I did my research, M/M, Secret Relationship, hope you like it, they are in one of the resorts of animal kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_zuko/pseuds/remussimp
Summary: The Gaang is on a trip in Disney World, Zuko and Sokka tell Katara about their relationship and they are happy.(im not good at summarising, sorry)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	who is that prince I see? very straight, unlike me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberg93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberg93/gifts).



> so, this is my gift to ambykinns on tumblr for the ATLA New Year exchange.  
> i hoped you like it and all that stuff ♡
> 
> (the tittle comes from 'A Gay Disney Prince' by Thomas Sanders and Jon Cozart)

Zuko was looking through the window, the sky was dyed dark blue and the stars were bright as diamonds. He closed the curtains. 

"Hey, Sokka" he whispered, getting himself away from the glass and walking to the bed next to him. Zuko laid prone and the mattress drowned due to his weight. 

He was wearing his barely new Tangled-themed pj's. The silk felt soft on his skin, as if someone were caressing his body. 

They were in Disney World with Toph, Aang and Katara. Toph's manager finally gave her all the money he owed her, which was surprisingly enough to pay their stay there for three days. Who thought wrestling would lead them to the children's dream. 

The five of them were staying in one of the resorts of the park. It had a huge lake in front of the hotel they could see from their bedrooms. 

When Sokka peeked through the window the first night, he saw the reflection of the moon on the water. He smiled. 

Sokka and Zuko's room consisted of two huge beds, even if they just used one, and beige walls with some mirrors hanging on them. The bathroom had an expensive-looking bathtub and two sinks. 

This reminded Zuko of his childhood home, and Azula came to his mind. He hoped his little sister was taking care of his pets as she promised. 

"What's up, Koko? You seem worried. Is everything okay?" He left his computer on the desk and turned to look at his boyfriend. 

He had been reading a National Geographic's article about a Russian photographer that went back to the Arctic. It was fascinating, from his point of view. Those photos reminded him of home. 

"I think I'm ready to tell someone about...Um, us, you know?" He chewed on his bottom lip and his mouth curved into a smile "I don't want to hide this, I want everyone to know that I love you."

"You are adorable, Cutie Patootie" He stroked the hair that was covering the other's pair of eyes and grabbed Zuko's cheek with his left hand. "Do you want to tell everyone all at once or little by little?" 

Zuko closed his eyes due to the touch and his face glowed. He smiled slightly, opening his eyes again to stare at Sokka. 

"What if we tell Katara first?" he paused between some words, but he speaked with confidence. 

"Yeah, sure" Sokka holded Zuko's hands with his own and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

* * *

Sokka and Zuko were waiting for Katara in her room as she was changing in the bathroom. Both of them were really nervous, even though they knew nothing would go wrong.

While Sokka paced from one side of the chamber to another, Zuko was sitting down next to the door, fidgeting with some kind of thread he found.

When Katara went out of the bathroom she was wearing a white top, some blue high-waisted cargo pants and a pair of golden earrings with the shape of a wave that Aang had gifted her on their first anniversary. 

"Okay, why did you want to talk with me? Is there anything wrong?" 

She sat down on the bed to put her boots on and the two boys were in front of her, staring at each other and holding hands. 

"Don't freak out but… Zuko and I are dating" 

"Oh, I already knew that." 

Sokka's eyes widened, his baffled expression portrayed his confusion. On the other side, Zuko giggled a bit before covering his mouth with his hand. 

"Wait, was I supposed to act surprised?" She took a deep breath."Okay, okay, say it again. I think I'm ready now."

"What are you going to do, Katara?" 

"Just say it again, dummy." 

"Okay? So, Zuko and I are dating." 

"Oh my God! You are dating?!" Katara raised her eyebrows widening her eyes, clearly overemphasising her reaction. She stood up to grab her purse. "Totally unexpected, I am surprised. Look how surprised I am." She dropped her jaw and covered her mouth, looking at them through the mirror that hung on the wall. 

"Oh my God! Absolutely amazed. Wow, you astonished me, 'cause of course you are not super obvious or anything like that, of course not." She continued talking as she walked through the room. When she got to the door she turned around to face them again. 

"And… scene." Katara bowed. After a few seconds she stood up again. "Come on, guys, let's go find Toph and Aang, I think they went to Magic Kingdom to try to make Tinkerbell freak out or something like that." 

The young woman took her blue jacket, which was actually her brother's, from the side table next to the entrance. 

"Are you coming?" The corners of her mouth turned up as she gave a final gaze to them. 

"Yeah, just wait a moment" Zuko talked for the first time since they got there. 

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you outside. Remember that I love you both but if you hurt each other just have in mind that these boots are perfect for kicking ass."

She walked out of the room and the two boys looked at each other. Zuko began laughing and hugged Sokka, who still was in a befuddled state.

"Quick question." He squeezed him against his body, being shook wouldn't keep him from cuddling one of his favorite people. "What the fuck did just happen?" 

"Not sure," Zuko's laugh was silly but honest "but at least we didn't provoque her a heart-attack for kissing in the evidence locker."

"Oh my God, that reference was divine. I love you."

He left a kiss on top of Zuko's head and their gazes met. They looked at each other with eyes full of love. 

"Love you too, sweet pancake. Now, let's go with your sister or she'll kick our ass for real, and I personally don't want that." 

They held hands and went to meet Katara on the corridor, who smiled at them before they started walking together. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, there is a reference to b99 cause it's my comfort series


End file.
